<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>in my red bottoms by stevebuckiest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620579">in my red bottoms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckiest/pseuds/stevebuckiest'>stevebuckiest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the sub steve book club [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beefy Bucky Barnes, Body Image, Bucky’s Been Working Too Much, Dog Tags, Dom Bucky Barnes, Domestic, Domestic Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Emotional Sex, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sharing Clothes, Size Difference, Sleepy Cuddles, Sub Steve Rogers, Teasing, bc nostalgia is sexy and also sweet, civil war-esque steve, just in case, kind of, more like stealing, on both ends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:11:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckiest/pseuds/stevebuckiest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve’s just as subtle as he had been back in the forties- which is to say, not at all. Not when it comes to Bucky. </p><p>(alternatively, steve likes to stare. bucky likes to get him looking.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the sub steve book club [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>in my red bottoms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>get it? because bucky’s in steve, steve is in red, and also on the bottom? no? okay. </p><p>welcome to the november installation of the sub steve book club. edition: beefy bucky appreciation, because their subtle civil war build difference drives me CRAZY- the broad shoulders? the wide waist? the thighs? YUP! i don’t like men but i do love steve and bucky, which means they get all the nice things they deserve.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky Barnes wouldn’t exactly call himself an oblivious man. Never has been. Never will be. Not even with his brain having been put through a blender for about seventy years of his less than natural lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>Growing up, he knows he had always been a little too cocky, a little bit more self assured than his mama thought was Christian of him- but that was just who he was. The girls like it, liked him, and although them liking him didn’t matter much to anything else but his ego...well, it was nice to be liked. He might have been confident, but he wasn’t <em> conceited </em> (how could he be with Steve always around to sass some sense back into him when he was being too much of a dick). He just knew that he was wanted. He also knew what <em> he </em> wanted though, and it sure wasn’t what any of the girls who liked him had to offer. </p><p> </p><p>Still, even with all his composure and charm, it had been a hell of an experience figuring out what to do about <em> that</em>. Like he said, he’s never been oblivious. He knew back then what the looks Steve furtively gave him were suggesting probably even before Steve realized what they meant himself. Not that Steve is dumb or anything (at least not in <em> that </em> way- Bucky calls him blondie sometimes for a reason), it’s just that Bucky had had a while of realizing the same thing for himself. That desire written on Steve’s face every time Bucky got home sweaty from the docks and stripped shirtless to clean up for dinner was practically a reflection of Bucky’s <em> own </em> face whenever Steve bent over the bathtub to soak out the blood and pain stains from his clothes after whatever prick or project he had chosen to take on that week. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky had been self aware enough to know he was in love with Steve well before he’d mustered up the courage to do something about it (and even then, the punk had had the nerve to lay one on him in the middle of Bucky’s planned out confession, pushy little shit- that is, a kiss, not a punch like Bucky’d half been afraid of, even knowing that Steve more than likely felt the same). Don’t get him wrong- they had definitely both pined. Bucky’s (first) identity crisis at age twelve was proof enough of that on his end. All the double dates, the dancing, the days spent together sharing their spaces too close to be normal while pointedly <em> not talking about it</em>. The nights of sleeping in the same bed out of necessity and then not. The touching and tugging each other close at every excuse, the fighting and fussing over whatever recklessness they disagreed on. The longing looks when they thought the other wasn’t looking. </p><p> </p><p>The lord knows they had done all of that and then some. It had taken Bucky years to accept what he had been aware of about himself from age thirteen onward and then another few to pull his head out of his ass once he took note of what was staring him right in the face. Bucky had tried to deny it. He hadn’t wanted to bring Steve down with him- but once Steve looked at him like that...well, he knew they were both done for when it came to each other. The point is- he <em> knew</em>. He knew, because for all that Bucky isn’t oblivious, Steve sure is obvious. </p><p> </p><p>Like most other things with the two of them, they go hand in hand in that regard. They fit together (and fight together, and feel together, and fuck together- you get the point). </p><p> </p><p>Steve’s always been a rotten liar. Maybe it’s just because Bucky knows him particularly well, or because he’s the one person Steve can’t stomach keeping the truth from- but either way, Steve might have a great game face in the field and hell of a talent for putting on a persona with the public and the press, but when it comes to lying to one James Buchanan Barnes? He’s got all the grace of a newborn baby deer, flailing legs and all. </p><p> </p><p>The blush that came with the better blood flow of the serum doesn’t do much to help him (he goes beet red at a lot of things with Bucky, which is something Bucky is always smug to note), but even when his circulation kept that from happening, he still had tells that peeked through clear as day. </p><p> </p><p>The jaw clench and head tilt move is one Bucky knows particularly well from when Steve used to come home with black eyes from a fight that “<em>wasn’t my fault, Buck, I swear</em>”- hell, he still sees that move every time Steve comes home from missions that he definitely did <em> not </em> need to make so dangerous. He always tries to cover it up, but what he doesn’t know is Nat always snitches on him before they even land the jet. Bucky would know he’s lying even without her snarky little texts, but it’s nice to know there’s someone who cares about his boyfriend’s wellbeing even when Bucky isn’t there alongside him to have his six. </p><p> </p><p>Along with that, there’s also the ramped up defensiveness, the hunched in shoulders-crossed arm self hugging maneuver, the refusal to meet Bucky’s eyes- listen, if Bucky knew when Steve was lying before the war, now that he’s an assassin <em> trained </em> to read people like open books, the blonde is painfully obvious. Even more so than before. </p><p> </p><p>It’s a pretty handy trick for Bucky to have up his sleeve whenever Steve has withdrawn too far into his head or won’t mention that something is wrong. Bucky isn’t a therapist like Sam or anything. He can’t be attuned to all of Steve’s needs or magically know when something is off the rails in Steve’s mind (he still has his <em> own </em> shit to handle)- but in most cases, he’ll notice before it gets too bad. He <em> knows </em> Steve. Steve knows him.</p><p> </p><p>With all that being said, sometimes Bucky knows Steve so well that he picks up on certain <em> things </em> that his guy might not be telling him. Things that he <em> likes</em>. Things that are much more pleasant than impending panic attacks or half-assed lies about how he got so banged up. </p><p> </p><p>Steve’s just as subtle as he had been back in the forties- which is to say, not at all. Not when it comes to Bucky. </p><p> </p><p>Just like back then, Bucky’s started catching some of the looks Steve has been giving him lately. Not that Steve doesn’t look at him all the time to begin with- they’ve been together seventy years but sometimes Steve still plants his baby-blues on Bucky’s face with an expression that looks like Bucky’s just hung up the moon for him. Still looks at him as if he’s the most beautiful thing on the planet, scars and arm included. These looks Bucky has been noticing lately, though...they’re different. <em> Hungrier</em>, even. </p><p> </p><p><em> Hungrier </em> might be the term to use, Bucky thinks, because he has a pretty good inkling of why Steve’s been making eyes at him lately. And he’s pretty sure it has something to do with the healthy amount of muscle Bucky’s put back on since coming out of cryo out of wanting to get his body back to where he wants it to be now that he has the choice. More to move, more to love, right? </p><p> </p><p>Tracking the way Steve’s eyes cling to his bulked up waist as he twists around from the dishwasher to tuck his favorite coffee cup back up in its designated cupboard, Bucky thinks to himself that there might be more to it than just that based off of the throat clearing Steve shuffles through a moment later. It’s a good thing Steve can’t see Bucky’s face with him facing the sink, because he can’t keep from smirking. As different as this situation might be in some ways, in others, it’s familiar enough for even Bucky’s fragmented memory to recall. </p><p> </p><p>Back in the day- Sam <em> always </em> teases them for using that phrase- Steve had given him the same looks all the time after Bucky picked up work as a dock boy. That was actually the job Bucky was holding down whenever they finally got together (or as together as two men could be in the forties, at least), and although that wasn’t the <em> reason </em> they did, it definitely was a helpful factor. Bucky’s resolve to not keep Steve queer like him wore down a lot out of love, but also a <em> little </em> out of every wanting glance Steve peeked at him whenever Bucky came home, sweaty and sore with soot streaked up his arms. The stripping of his shirt right there in the doorway and the groaning before he headed to wash up for dinner became an intention on Bucky’s end, he can admit. There also might have been a few back rubs thrown in from Steve that left him feeling tensed up in a different way after it was all said and done, because it wasn’t all said, was it? And as much as the both of them clearly wanted it, nothing was being <em> done </em> either. </p><p> </p><p>Steve might have scowled and batted his hands away every time Bucky tried to manhandle him away from something- or <em> god forbid</em>, carry him to bed when he came home collapsed on the couch after a streetside scuffle- but that was more out of bluster than actual pushback against what Bucky came to find he privately liked. Bucky being bigger and stronger might have been a touchy subject (one that Bucky knew not to verbally mention unless he wanted to get socked) but it was also a turn on (one that Bucky <em> also </em> knew how to make ample use of once he finally had the go ahead to). </p><p> </p><p>Coddling Steve wasn’t something Bucky could often get away with, and neither was carrying him- but at the right times, in the right situations...those looks Bucky got from the blonde whenever he came home from the docks sure didn’t mean nothing, he came to find. It’s one of the only things he really used to miss from before after the serum changed things around- it hadn’t changed <em> them</em>, though. Steve is still Bucky’s sweetheart no matter what size or shape he’s in, and although Bucky had missed being able to move him around a bit easier, he’d been happy enough just to <em> have </em> him around in general. They’d found other things they liked, anyways. </p><p> </p><p>Still, Bucky is pretty sure the looks he’s getting from Steve <em> now </em> don’t mean nothing either. He knows damn well he’s gotten bigger, probably about back to where he was before he went under in Wakanda if not a little more toned now that he has access to a proper gym, and he knows Steve is well aware of it too by now. They’re still practically the same height, but the broadened shoulders and waist would be hard to miss, anyways. Steve’s been making eyes at him for the past three weeks based on Bucky’s careful calculations. </p><p> </p><p>It might be time to find out exactly what those looks mean (as if Bucky doesn’t know already), but unfortunately for Steve, Bucky’s nothing if not a teasing asshole. He has plans to thoroughly enjoy observing Steve’s reactions to their subtly reinstated size difference a little bit longer- or maybe size difference isn’t the right word this time around. They’re the same height and Steve is built like a brick wall no matter <em> how </em> big Bucky gets, so maybe build difference is a better term. </p><p> </p><p>Steve knows Bucky’s a tease, though. He’s had over seventy years to learn. </p><p> </p><p>So, with that in mind, Bucky chooses not to make a move this morning, even with the wanting stare he can feel Steve boring into the backs of his thighs in his grey sweats. He can feel it without even having to turn (he could claim it’s because of the operative training, but really he knows it’s because he spends enough time of his own with a gaze exactly like that fixed on Steve’s ass). </p><p> </p><p>“You wanna help me put the dishes away?” he says instead, voice light. “Or are you opting to take your weekend off work literally?”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a pause. “What?” Steve says distractedly. Then, blinking once Bucky turns to wave a clean butter knife at him jokingly, “Oh. Yeah, I’ve got the plates if you sort out the silverware.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, sweetheart.” Bucky bumps their hips together once Steve comes to stand next to him. If he puts a little more momentum into it than usual, that’s his business. He’s <em> observing </em> (although his efforts might not be purely scientific). </p><p> </p><p>Steve’s smile is a bit shyer than usual, but he bumps him back in return, expression glowing in the weekend sunlight that’s streaming through the window over the sink. “No problem, Buck.”</p><p> </p><p>And that’s that. At least for that day. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The next time Bucky notices Steve’s hang-up on his size is funnily enough while they’re both in bed the following morning after the sink stare down, although Bucky definitely isn’t done playing his game at goading his reactions out a little more yet. At least not enough to touch on it. </p><p> </p><p>In truth, he’d love to say his actions are intentional, but really he was just trying to pull Steve closer- they’re snuggled up in bed in their most common position, Steve’s back to Bucky’s chest with the metal arm pressed between them to keep the surface temperature warm, lest the frigid feeling of it exposed to open air accidentally shock one them awake yet again. It’s a good way to sleep- Steve likes being the little spoon, likes to feel held and safe, and Bucky likes to hold him to make him feel that way. Settles something in both of their minds enough for them to drift off easier at night. It’s familiar too, which is a perk, reminiscent of how they’d lay in Brooklyn whenever the nights got cold. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky’s still half asleep when he does it, but Steve <em> must </em> be wide awake, because as soon as Bucky lifts up a thick thigh and slings it heavy over top of him, the younger is letting out a quiet noise that’s halfway to a gasp and tensing up still for the briefest of moments before slumping down so sweet in Bucky’s arms that Bucky’s fuzzed out brain is almost afraid he’s fainted. </p><p> </p><p>He can’t have, though, not with the way he wriggles his hips back a moment later. And <em> oh</em>, isn’t that a way to wake up. Steve Rogers, pliant and pretty, pinned down right under Bucky’s hold. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky’s not stupid even when he’s sleepy. He knows damn well Steve is perfectly capable of breaking away, but the clear fact of the matter is that he doesn’t want to. He <em> likes </em> Bucky weighing him down, just as much as he had back when Bucky could do it with the bare effort of a lazy arm laid across his slender waist. He <em> still </em> has a slender waist, and although Bucky can’t pin him down with the same ease (well, maybe with his metal arm he could), the fit’s still the same. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky hides his smug grin this time by pressing it into the nape of Steve’s neck where blonde baby-hairs tickle against the scruff of his beard. He pulls his leg down tighter just to listen to the way Steve’s breath hitches out sleepy-slow and revels in it for a moment before speaking up. </p><p> </p><p>“Morning, sunshine,” he murmurs out, patting his flesh hand over top of Steve's chest. He can practically picture the blush he knows is spreading down it. “When’d you wake up? Didn’t want to sleep in?”</p><p> </p><p>“‘bout half an hour ago,” Steve sighs, shifting back into Bucky’s hold happily. “Couldn’t help it with how loud <em> someone </em> was snoring behind me.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky grunts, mockingly offended. “I do not <em> snore</em>, Rogers. It’s called deep breathing.” He pulls Steve closer, chin now propped on his shoulder so he can whisper more directly into his ear, “Sorry I woke you up like that, though. Need me to give you a better wake up call?” </p><p> </p><p>“Is that a proposition?” Steve’s hips push back again even as he retorts, always a little shit even when he’s horny- and it’s with the thought of reprimanding that in mind that Bucky makes his next move. Maybe for more than <em> just </em> observation this time.</p><p> </p><p>Hauling Steve up by the hips, Bucky maneuvers them both so that they end up situated with Bucky flat on his back and Steve planted halfway on top of him, pointedly positioned with a firm thigh pressed between his opened legs. He grins at Steve's blown expression from where he’s now blinking down at him, eyes large and blonde hair fluffed up like a lion’s mane. </p><p> </p><p>“Babydoll,” he purrs. “Of course it is. What kind of man would I be to let a pretty thing like you lose your beauty sleep for nothing?</p><p> </p><p>Steve seems to need a moment to himself after getting manhandled similar to the way he used to- but Bucky, also always a little shit even when he’s horny, doesn’t give him much time to recover. He grabs him around the waist instead, large hands spanning the width of either side comfortably. God, he’s always been so small here, even after the serum. Bucky’s forgotten a lot of things, but he’s <em> never </em> forgotten how much Steve loves the reminder that some things between the two of them never change no matter what else does, including the way Bucky loves to hold him tight. </p><p> </p><p>Like a slow dance laying down, he always used to say. Steve might not have been a good dancer otherwise, but that was one dance he’d been more than eager to let Bucky lead. </p><p> </p><p>Not much is different now, even if they both weigh a good amount more. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky’s smirk is the same cocky one he’s been giving him since 1923, at least, bold and brazen when he nudges his leg up to press against the warmth growing between Steve’s own. </p><p> </p><p>“Time to rise and shine, sweetheart,” he says lowly, guiding Steve down by the hips to rut against the solid mass of his thigh underneath where his cock is perked up- Bucky’s always had pretty nice thighs he likes to think, always the part of his body that’s held the most power (barring the arm, of course), but now especially since there’s much more of them available to enjoy. Steve seems to be on board with that sentiment, at least. He doesn’t protest when Bucky continues on from there towards the process of actually making him ride his leg and hump against it, just settles down more comfortably and lets himself fall into it, sighing out his agreement into the small space between them. </p><p> </p><p>After a while, they both end up slumped down and sticky under the covers when it’s all over, and once again it seems as if that’s that. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky files away Steve’s reaction to his thighs to pull out on another rainy day. He has a bit more research to do on this whole matter, he thinks. Right now they need to both take a shower. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>By the time the next incident- or <em> opportunity</em>, really- arises, Bucky is geared up and ready for round three of what’s quickly become his favorite game to play. Aware of it or not (more than likely not with how oblivious he can be), now that he’s gotten a taste of what he’s been wanting, Steve seems to be getting ready too. </p><p> </p><p>He’s been sulking around all week apparently feeling some sort of way now that Bucky’s (unfortunately) gotten put on a temporary training regimen to prepare for a mission Steve isn’t needed on and hasn’t been able to spend as much time with him as usual recently with how rigorous his current schedule is (he’d gotten the assignment a day after the whole thigh thing, no less, which was a real shame). Quick kisses goodbye in the mornings and late night “love you’s” whispered right after Bucky crawls into bed at whatever hour of the evening he gets back are about all they can spare between occasionally grabbing lunch or dinner together. It kind of sucks. A lot. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky’s dealing with it by hitting the gym with his teammates harder than usual, and Steve? If Bucky’s half empty side of the closet is anything to go off of, he’s dealing with the frustration in a few ways of his own. A <em> lot </em> of things about Steve never change, it turns out. Stealing Bucky’s clothes whenever he gets in a mood has evidently remained one of Steve number one comfort tactics. Makes him feel secure, Bucky remembers. Surrounded and safe, like Bucky’s there with him even when he’s not able to be (thanks, Fury). </p><p> </p><p>He’d done it when he was tiny, and he’s still doing it now that he’s not. The sweaters, hoodies, and henleys Bucky is partial to nowadays are a pretty far cry from his linen work shirts Steve used to swipe, and they definitely don’t drown him in the way they used to, but when Bucky gets home one night from a mission briefing session to find Steve curled up on the couch sporting a black thermal of Bucky’s that’s just a little too loose around the shoulders and waist but fits snug as a rug around his chest- well, who can blame him for cursing Nick Fury to hell and back? </p><p> </p><p>If he weren’t so goddamn tired, he’d be acting on all those hints and heart eyes Steve has been giving him for near a month now, <em> finally </em> get back into teasing him about how he <em> likes </em> it when Bucky’s able to hold him down or pick him up- but as things are, he’s too fucking exhausted to do much but kiss Steve’s hair hello and trudge off to take a quick shower before joining Steve to hit the hay. </p><p> </p><p>Steve at least has the decency to try and make some verbal connection with him for the day, cuddling up close and sighing contentedly as he murmurs out some small talk about what he’d gotten up to with Sharon earlier and kneads a hand almost absentmindedly against the freshly firmed up muscle of Bucky’s pecs, courtesy of his stricter fitness regimen for the week.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky bulking up even more is the only plus of their current situation. His chest definitely isn’t much compared to the rack Steve’s got (Bucky’s not sure <em> anything </em> is) but the change is noticeable, at least. They both put on muscle particularly easy, and it’s something Bucky finds himself smug to see Steve appreciating, even being as worn out as he is. The kneading feels good, too. Oddly soothing. Training has Bucky tense as hell, and he kind of misses the back massages Steve used to give him, but he doesn’t think he could stay propped up long enough to receive one even if Steve offered right now. </p><p> </p><p>“Missed you today,” Steve eventually says, quiet as he turns to press a kiss against Bucky’s lips, still kneading his knuckles like a kitten. “S’been a long week, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s almost over,” Bucky manges to say drowsily, smacking a reciprocating kiss back against Steve’s mouth before moving to press one against his forehead as well, biceps curling around his shoulders to wrap him up in a sort of horizontal bear hug that may or may not be a bit tighter than usual, this time just as much out of wanting to touch him as it is out of wanting to tease him. “But I missed you too, sweetheart. I’m sorry it’s been such an off week.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, Buck, I know you don’t make our schedules.” Then, kissing Bucky again, soft and sweet, “I love you,” Steve whispers, settling into the hug with arms looping around Bucky’s own pointedly wider waist and soaking up the security of the hold like a flower in the sun. A measly week apart and they’re back to being halfway touch starved, huh? God, Bucky can’t wait for this to be over. “Love you big.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky’s heart warms. “Love you big right back, Stevie,” is all he has the energy to say, but it’s always the last thing they say before turning quiet for the night anyways, and it’s enough. It’s always enough. </p><p> </p><p><em> Well </em> , he thinks, already drifting off to the steady sound of Steve’s breath puffing out through his mouth from where he lays pressed up against his front. <em> At least it’s nearly done. </em>Tomorrow morning is Bucky’s last day of training before he has to head out on the mission he’s spent the whole week preparing for. Squeezing his arm tighter over Steve’s midsection, he smiles to himself, plans laying themselves out in his head even while he’s half asleep. </p><p> </p><p>As per (super) human biology, he always looks more toned after he gets done hitting the gym. Pairing that with Steve’s less than new penchant for Bucky’s size and strength, the fact he’ll more than likely be sporting one of Bucky’s slightly ill-fitting shirts, and how much they’ve both missed each other this past week? Not to mention the fact that Bucky’s been somewhat silently teasing his boyfriend for the past month- hopefully they’ll be in for a hell of a night to make up for all the time he’s had to leave Steve lonely. </p><p> </p><p>Seeing Steve bundled up in his clothes always makes Bucky get a little bit wild, a little bit possessive, and if Bucky’s added bulk continues to get Steve the same way...well, Bucky will be in for a hell of a send off at least. He’s gotta make sure Steve remembers him while he’s gone, and everything. </p><p> </p><p>That’s for tomorrow, though. If he doesn’t get some decent rest, he won’t have enough energy to fit in his workout <em> or </em> his wining and dining, and he’s already had enough of that let down for the past seven days of the week. So, taking that sentiment to heart, he finally lets himself fall into sleep completely with the promising thought of what tomorrow might hold held just as close as Steve is against his chest. </p><p> </p><p>He needs to rest up. He’s got some best laid plans to follow through on with his best guy, after all. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Getting through training the following day is agony. Not physically so much as mentally- Bucky’s in better shape than he has been for a while, and he’s more than satisfied with the way his body presents and performs- but having to go through his reps with Sam and Clint when he could be a home going through certain <em> other </em> things with Steve? He’s only at the compound from about eight in the morning to noon, but it might as well be four years instead of four hours with the way it feels. </p><p> </p><p>Listen, he likes Clint. He likes Sam even more. But it’s kind of hard to focus on his form under the bench press when he’s busy thinking about how he’s gonna carry Steve to bed as soon as he gets through the door once he gets back to their apartment. Sweat and soreness be <em> damned</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Sam might have to snap at him a few times to pay attention while they’re sparring. Clint might comment that he’s pushing himself a bit harder than usual (which is saying something with what they’ve already accomplished this week). He’s definitely drinking more water and checking his phone more often. But Bucky thinks the distraction is pretty justified. He’s about to have to be away from Steve another week for this god forsaken mission but this time he is <em> not </em> leaving Steve again without showing him a good time first. </p><p> </p><p>Really, Bucky likes his job and he likes training, but what’s the point of getting all this muscle if he doesn’t put it to some good personal use as well as professional? Excuse him for being a little bit eager to get home. </p><p> </p><p>That eagerness doesn’t dampen the entire morning, and by the time the clock finally hits noon, Bucky is practically tripping over himself to get out the door. Although that might also have something to do with how sore his legs are- the cooldown run they all took on the treadmill didn’t do all too much to alleviate that. By the time Bucky hops off the machine to stumble over and grab his water bottle and duffle from the sidelines of the training mats, his calves are burning, but he ignores both that and the locker room showers in favor of high tailing it towards the exit instead. </p><p> </p><p>Sam snorts when he passes by him, clearly picking up on his urge to leave. “I suppose inviting you out for beer with me and Clint is a lost cause?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe next time. I gotta-“</p><p> </p><p>“Get home to your boy,” Sam finishes, clapping him tiredly on the shoulder as he slings his bag over his back as well. “I get it. Tell him I’ll kick his ass on our run as soon as I can feel my feet again.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky throws him a grin, stomach warming like it does every time someone acknowledges Steve is his in public, saluting cheerfully and backing towards the door with the grace of a man set free. “Will do, Wilson. I’ll see you both tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>He probably breaks about a dozen traffic laws in the fifteen minute drive back to his and Steve’s apartment, but he’s definitely done more illegal things for more irrelevant reasons, so he doesn’t feel that bad about it. He manages to not crash Steve’s precious bike, at least, so he counts it as a win. </p><p> </p><p>He makes sure to use his left hand to unlock their door just to keep from fumbling his keys with how excited he is, metal on metal clinking to let Steve know he’s home by the time he pushes the door open to step inside. </p><p> </p><p>He’s sitting on the couch again, curled up in a manner that has him facing the door well enough for Bucky to get a gander at what he’s welcomed with before his duffel bag has even finished hitting the floor. </p><p> </p><p><em> Jesus</em>. If he didn’t know any better, Bucky’d think Steve was planning this little send off right along with him. It’s too perfect. </p><p> </p><p>He’s got on another one of Bucky’s shirts, as predicted, this time a maroon henley with half the buttons undone enough so that a sliver of smooth bare chest peeks through when he leans forward to place the sketchbook he had been holding into the coffee table in front of him. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky swallows and tries not to go too caveman. “Honey, I’m home,” he jokes weakly, toeing off his sneakers to kick next to his bag. “Miss me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus,” Steve says, “You even have to ask? First time I’ve gotten to see your face in daylight all <em> week</em>, Buck. You miss me?” He lifts a hand to push through his hair, and once Bucky sees the way the fabric of his shirt- <em> Bucky’s </em> shirt- pools around his wrist, he can’t help it anymore. </p><p> </p><p>He steps over to him, pulling the elastic out of his sweaty hair to let it fall loose around his face in the way he knows gets Steve hot and already shrugging out of the sports jacket and tank he’d worn to work out in. “Think you’d let me show you just how much?” he asks lowly. Steve’s mood catches up with him almost immediately. </p><p> </p><p>Steve doesn’t complain or scowl like he normally does at the occurrence of Bucky tossing his clothes around the house instead of in the hamper, just stares openly at Bucky’s now exposed upper half with a slack expression that makes Bucky want to smirk, which is answer enough already- but a moment later he’s nodding eagerly and Bucky takes that as the open invitation it is. He’s left in just his sweats and socks by the time he gets over to Steve, plopping down without a lick of grace onto the couch next to him so they can share a proper kiss for the first time in days. </p><p> </p><p>Even as ramped up as the both of them are getting, the kiss is a relief that neither of them can keep from basking in, starting out so slow and sweet that it might be out of place for the situation if not for how much they both needed it. It might be pathetic, but after seventy something years apart, Bucky thinks they’re both allowed to be sappy about missing each other. Even if it was only a week of waiting. </p><p> </p><p>Steve lets him lead the kiss, hands settling almost hesitantly on Bucky’s mismatched shoulders. His fingers clench when Bucky pulls away, breath coming out quicker, blue eyes blown. “Buck,” he mumbles out dazedly. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky shifts his hands from where they’re planted on both sides of Steve’s flushed face. “Yeah, sweetheart?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bedroom?” </p><p> </p><p>Bucky laughs breathlessly. “You gonna give me a proper welcome home, Rogers?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve looks up at him through his lashes, cock of his head turning coy. “If you want me to…”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky leans back with the full intention of agreeing, but has to pause once he sees the blanket that looks to have been formerly laid across Steve’s lap now knocked to the side and revealing a sight underneath that makes Bucky raise his eyebrows. “Steven,” he says slowly. “Are those mine?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve’s head whips down to look at his crotch almost laughably quick. “Um-“</p><p> </p><p>“Jesus fuck,” Bucky swears, pawing his hands at where a pair of his own briefs are sitting loose around Steve’s thighs and stretched tight around the back of him. Once he has his hands set where he wants them, he squeezes in warning once, and then finally- “Gonna give your old man a heart attack. Hold on tight, babydoll.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve’s responding squawk might be at Bucky’s referral to himself as his old man (he usually smacks him for it in every other context) but it’s more likely at the fact that a second after the words leave his mouth, Bucky is hauling him up by the ass to fit in his arms so he can make good on his earlier promise to himself of carrying Steve off to bed, in the exact way the blonde had always been begrudged to admit he loved back in the forties. </p><p> </p><p>That was the last time they had done anything like this, after all- and based off of the frantic kiss Steve lays on him a second later as Bucky walks them towards the bedroom, it’s a welcome surprise. Just like Bucky, he’s <em> missed </em> this. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky momentarily feels dumb for drawing out the teasing game so long, but the moment Steve whines into his mouth and tightens the fit of his long legs around Bucky’s thickened waist, that regret goes right out the window. His baby has been wanting this for weeks, and the wait has only made that want <em> sweeter</em>. As if Steve isn’t sweet enough to begin with when they’re like this. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky’s metal arm is bearing most of the brunt of Steve’s ample weight, but it’s almost surprisingly easy to lift Steve like this, and a part of Bucky wishes he had tried this earlier. Better late than never, though, he thinks. Looking down at Steve as he deposits the both of them down on the bed, he doesn’t think it <em> gets </em> much better than this. </p><p> </p><p>Like he said before, seeing Steve in his clothes drives him a little wild- Steve’s always had the capability to make Bucky do crazy things, but like this, pink cheeked and pretty, wrapped up in Bucky’s too-big shirt and briefs...Bucky thinks in that moment he’d do anything for him as long as it meant he got to keep him like this. </p><p> </p><p>He decides to tell him as much. “Baby,” he murmurs out, dragging up a knee to blanket himself over Steve’s body on the bed. “Oh, honey. Look at you. You missed me so bad you had to doll yourself up in my clothes?” </p><p> </p><p>Steve gasps when Bucky angles his thigh against the space between his legs, head tilting back and baring the expanse of his neck for Bucky to kiss at. “Buck-“</p><p> </p><p>That’s when Bucky picks up on something else Steve isn’t saying to him- only this time, he doesn’t see it so much as <em> smell </em> it. He can’t help but interrupt Steve, manners be damned. He has him in a less than gentlemanly position, anyhow. “S’that my aftershave you’ve got on too?” </p><p> </p><p>Steve whimpers, clutches almost reverently at the bare muscles of Bucky’s back, and Bucky groans out guttural at the response. It definitely is. Steve doesn’t even really need to shave every day- so the fact that he’s taken the time to do that is a clear sign of wanting to be surrounded by Bucky when he was away, even in scent. Jesus Christ. Bucky’s so hard at that little display that it <em> hurts.</em> </p><p> </p><p>Leaning back reluctantly, he sits on his haunches with a knee on either side of Steve’s slender waist, smiling at the way Steve’s eyes immediately drop down to take in the way his thighs spread out thick at the pressure. “Yeah, you like that, don’t you?” he murmurs, squeezing his legs in tighter just to make Steve’s breath hitch at the contrast of them against his narrow hips. </p><p> </p><p>“Like what?” Steve says, so small it’s almost uncertain. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky hums and makes sure to lean forward enough to make his abdomen flex when he whispers out his response. “That I’m strong, sweetheart. That I can push you around just the way you like, yeah?” </p><p> </p><p>In truth, he’s always been strong. He’s been able to push Steve around (in the bedroom, at least) no matter how big or small either of them are because Steve has always been willing to <em> let </em> him, hand himself over enough for that to happen. But like this, with the palpable knowledge Bucky is big enough for Steve to have that option- that <em> worry- </em> of being able to push him off without a losing struggle taken away? It’s powerful. Just as powerful as Bucky is physically, and just as strong as he feels inside right now with the gift of Steve’s submission in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Steve looks so surprised at the statement it’s almost too cute for how turned on he is, cock tenting up Bucky’s borrowed briefs right next to Bucky’s own straining at his sweats. Apparently that little truth hadn’t occurred to him- just like Bucky thought. Oblivious as ever, still harboring some of that insecurity of being too big for Bucky to want in the way he used to. </p><p> </p><p>“I-“ Steve starts. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky interrupts him again, power drunk enough to have his voice come out a purr. “Why else would you be skulking around in my clothes, hm? Always looking at my legs, my waist, my back- you might’ve missed me something awful this week, sweetheart, but I know you’ve missed me moving you around too.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve inhales sharply, skin blooming red all the way down to where the front of Bucky’s henley is still flopped open. “I always look at you, Buck,” he says quietly. “You’re beautiful.” <em> No matter what body you’re in. </em> It’s a sentiment they’ve both shared with each other often enough for it to echo through without having to verbally be said, and as soon as Bucky picks up on it, his gaze softens. </p><p> </p><p>“You’d be my pretty baby no matter how big either of us are, Stevie,” he assures him, firm and final. “I know you know that. I know it too.” Then, lips crooking into a smile. “It’s okay to appreciate the perks of how I look right now, though, yeah? Gets me just as hot as you do without all this.” He gestures to his upper body.</p><p> </p><p>Steve sighs in relief, finally relaxing enough to lift up a hand and trace along Bucky’s abs, fingers dipping into his happy trail tentatively. His voice comes out dreamy. “I guess I did miss you picking me up...but if you ever tell anyone that, I’ll have to kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky grins. “As long as I get to choose the way I go, I’m fine with that. Think you’d be okay with sitting on my face that long?” Steve doesn’t have the time to complain at the line before Bucky is shimmying his way up Steve’s body until he’s hovering over his chest, pushing Steve’s arms up until they’re splayed out on the mattress over top of him so Bucky can get his crotch positioned where he wants it. Bucky unties his drawstring with his flesh hand, looking down at Steve’s vulnerable expression carefully. “You gonna suck me off a little, baby? Get me nice and ready to fuck that sweet ass of yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Steve whispers, eyes trusting. “<em>Yeah</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky settles his weight down on Steve’s body, cautious until he knows the blonde is ready for him to pull his cock out of his sweats. Steve’s eyes go half lidded as soon as he gets his eyes on him, mouth falling slack at the feeling of Bucky pressing him firmly into the mattress, wanton for it even before Bucky first slaps the head of himself against his waiting tongue. Jesus, they never would have been able to do this before, not with how fragile Steve hated to admit he was physically. But now? Now, pinning Steve down without having to worry about watching where his weight sits makes Bucky feel dizzy with the power that leaves him holding. </p><p> </p><p>He could do anything to Steve like this. And they’d both love it. Bucky loves <em> him </em>. </p><p> </p><p>He fits a gentle hand to cradle under Steve’s craned up head, flesh fingers sinking in the soft hair at the base of his neck. “Alright, sweetheart,” he murmurs. “C’mon and put that pretty mouth to use.” Steve is obeying the command not a moment later, letting Bucky feed his cock into his mouth with a soft sigh that makes its way through them both. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky doesn’t like to brag (fine, that <em> might </em> be a lie) but he’s never been on the lacking side when it comes to what’s between his legs, so the sight of Steve’s lips- plush and almost indecently pink- stretched around the thick width of his cock makes such a pretty picture he can’t help but curse, pushing in deeper with a grunt that Steve echoes with a sputter once Bucky’s tip hits the back of his throat. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, that’s good,” Bucky exhales, putting down his metal hand to gently prop Steve’s head up at a better angle for them both. “Your <em> mouth</em>, honey.” Steve just whimpers in response, hands scrambling up to rest over Bucky’s thighs with fingers curling into the well muscled expanse of them, fine hair catching under his fingertips. </p><p> </p><p>Looking down, Bucky lets himself get distracted from the more obvious sight at hand to admire how his shirt has bunched up even looser with how Steve’s arms are clutching in. Jesus. If he could, he’d have Steve like this forever, pretty face and frame pressed snug and safe between his thighs. He doesn’t think Steve would mind the suggestion much, so he lets the thought spill out between the noises his shallow thrusts are pulling from them both. </p><p> </p><p>“This is right where you belong, sweetheart. Trapped right under me being so goddamm <em> good </em>. You’d let me keep you here, wouldn’t you?” He chuckles out low at Steve’s dazedly agreeing groan. “I’d take care of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve’s hand squeezing his leg has a clear message. <em> You always do,</em> Because that’s what this is, isn’t it? The promise of strength, tugging Steve around whichever way he wants, rubbing in his face the places where their bodies differ even after a dose of super soldier serum- it’s just a different way of making them both see what’s always been there. What always <em> is </em> there even when all the muscle mass isn’t. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky brushes his thumb over one of Steve’s hollowed out cheeks as he continues to suck, hips slowing as the need to take this further heightens. Really, Bucky could shoot off in his mouth and be ready to go again after a few minutes- perks of the serum- but he thinks he’d rather wait so he can take care of Steve’s pleasure as well. </p><p> </p><p>Not that the blonde isn’t getting any already- when Bucky eventually pulls out of his mouth and laces their fingers together on his thigh to give him a comforting squeeze, Steve’s cock is still leaking so much in his borrowed briefs that there’s a wet patch peeking through. Sucking cock always did get him going.</p><p> </p><p>Bucky can’t help but tease, twisting to prop himself up on his elbow next to Steve’s still laid out form, hand sliding down to ghost over his erection. “Pretty baby,” he murmurs, leaning in for a kiss that ends up sloppy with how Steve pants into his mouth at the friction. “I oughta keep you in my clothes all the time, too, yeah?” Quirking his lips, he moves his hand away from Steve’s cock to ruck up the hem of his shirt and get a look at how the muscles of his abdomen are quivering with how bad he wants it. “How’d you feel about wearing my tags again?”</p><p> </p><p>They’d done that in the war when losing each other felt like it was always on the horizon, keeping a piece of the other as close as it could get just in case. And now...Bucky thinks they would be doing it for happier (and more <em> enjoyable</em>) reasons, which is exactly why he’s offering. It’s what Steve deserves.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, god,” Steve breathes out. “Yeah- yeah, I want that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Bucky hums. “Would you keep ‘em around your neck while I’m off on my mission? Let everyone know you’ve got a fella coming home to you even while I’m away?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve surges up to kiss him at that, pulling Bucky back down over top of him. “Belong to you,” he whispers into it, chest heaving even while Bucky presses him back down. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, honey,” Bucky manages, feeling oddly choked up, teeth nipping at Steve’s neck where he can still smell the aftershave he stole mixing with the musk of his own sweat heavy scent from the gym. “Me too.”</p><p> </p><p>At that, he pats Steve’s hip to move him further up the bed, following up with him until they’re both collapsed by the pillows, this time with Steve perched on top where Bucky puts him, looking down with that same expression he used the first time they’d done this. Like Bucky’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Like he can’t believe he gets to have this. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky’ll make a believer out of him yet. </p><p> </p><p>For now, he grasps at his waist, smiling lazy once Steve sits back to straddle him properly. Time to follow through on those plans he made. </p><p> </p><p>“You know, all this time at the gym lately has me feeling awful worn out...” he starts out, grinning when Steve narrows his eyes at him. They both know where this is headed. “Might be <em> too </em> tired to get the both of us sore...how’d you feel about riding me, sweets? Giving me a proper send off?”</p><p> </p><p>Even as far down as Steve is feeling into handing the reins over to Bucky, he still has it in him to snort and give Bucky a look. “I thought you wanted to put those big muscles of yours to use,” he says drily. “Or did you start something you can’t finish?”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky pouts and gives Steve a mockingly stern look, smacking his ass playfully with his flesh hand and smarting the sting after with a flick to the abused area. “I’ll be putting something <em> else </em> big to use, sweetheart. And don’t think I have any problems finishing when it comes to you,” he teases. “I might be able to be persuaded to put some of the work in if you get us started, though, how about that?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve huffs, but doesn’t protest as he leans over to snatch their bottle of lube from the bedside table. “You’re lucky I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky grins and pushes up Steve’s shirt to watch his hips wiggle while he moves to shove off his underwear. “Luckiest bastard on the planet. I’ll be generous and help you with my fingers, if you want.” Once Steve’s bottom half is bare, he reaches around a hand to stroke over his hole while he talks. “I know how much you love that.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve’s breath hitches, and then he’s back to being sweet, nodding and brandishing the opened bottle to Bucky so he can squeeze a dollop of slick for him to warm up between his fingertips. </p><p> </p><p>It’s quick work from there to open him up- once Bucky has a few fingers slipped inside, Steve starts squirming so much Bucky has to tighten a hand on his hip to hold him still, which actually only serves to get him squirming more with how hot he is for Bucky to use his strength on him- but after a few minutes and a couple kisses Bucky tugs him down into meeting to help expose him more, it’s over with, and Steve is fitting himself over Bucky’s cock to sink down slow enough for them both to groan in unison.</p><p> </p><p>As much as saying he was too tired was an excuse, there is <em> some </em> truth to it- Bucky’s been pushing his limits for days, and even though it’s been worth it, it’s also somewhat of a relief to be able to sit back and watch Steve get worked up enough on top of him to fuck himself like he clearly wants Bucky to do. He doesn’t need to worry- Bucky might be a tease and a smug son of a bitch, but he’s not cruel- and in the end, he always gives in to what Steve wants. He’s just laying here to enjoy the show for a while. </p><p> </p><p>Steve’s enjoying himself plenty as well, anyways, hands resting on Bucky’s solid midsection while he moves himself up and down, pace quickening until he’s fucking himself at a pace that has him whimpering out a full octave higher than his usual range. Like Bucky said, his cock isn’t anything to shy at, and at the rate Steve is stuffing himself full of it- well, Bucky might be persuaded to get in on the action sooner than he thought he might. Steve’s chest bouncing with the momentum of his thighs trembling up and down, all that signature strength in his body getting sapped down with how much he’s needing it- it’s a sight to say the least. Bucky feels high on the power he has, and he isn’t even moving past a few reflexive grinds of his hips. </p><p> </p><p>It’s when Steve takes it upon himself to lift his hands up and fit them over Bucky’s to encourage him to squeeze his waist in tighter that Bucky snaps- the sight of <em> that </em>, his hands fitting large over what might be the most delicate part of Steve’s body, is enough to have him groaning and flipping both of them over without even pausing to have his cock exit Steve’s body. </p><p> </p><p>Steve’s legs are spreading to hitch up and around Bucky’s waist as soon as his head hits the pillows- on Bucky’s side of the bed now no less, which only serves to stroke the possessiveness Bucky’s feeling in his ego right now even more- and Bucky braces himself on his thighs the best he can with his sweats still shoved halfway down before lifting his flesh hand to pull at Steve’s hair and give him a better angle to start fucking into him like his life depends on it. </p><p> </p><p>Like this- covering Steve, now clad only in Bucky’s shirt, almost completely- Bucky can’t help but kiss him, thrusts slowing down in favor of looking him in the eye with the curtain of his hair trapping them in, cradling the back of his head almost protectively. That’s how he feels right now, after all. Steve’s not small by any means, not anymore, but Bucky’s mind doesn’t register that fact. Not when he’s got him here, sighing sweet and curling up happily underneath him. Trusting that he’ll be taken care of. </p><p> </p><p>He will be. </p><p> </p><p>“Told you I’d take care of you,” Bucky whispers out, grunting when Steve cries out and clenches around him as he hits his prostate. “Gonna make sure you think about me every moment I’m away.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve’s voice comes out breathless, blinking slowly up at Bucky’s form spread heavy on top of him. He moves his arms to curl around Bucky’s waist, right where the extra bulk of it sits wider over his own. “You know I do that anyways…”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky grins and nips at his neck, hard enough for him to gasp, cock twitching between their bellies and soaking precome into the fabric of his shirt. “Can’t hurt to give you something extra to think about. Since you clearly like having something extra to hold onto, yeah?” Steve does just that, fingers tightening and legs pulling Bucky in closer, <em> deeper</em>, until the both of them are groaning again and they give up mouthing off to each other in favor of sharing a kiss that Bucky immediately turns filthy. “You got no <em> idea </em> what you do to me,” Bucky eventually grunts out, words controlled even as the motions of his body reflect the exact opposite. “All I could think about this week was you, sweetheart- especially like this. Crying out pretty for my cock underneath me. I saw the way you were looking at me, knew what you wanted. Knew I was gonna give it to you without you even having to <em> askz</em>” </p><p> </p><p><em> I’ll give you everything</em>, he wants to say, but he doesn’t, because Steve already knows. </p><p> </p><p>Steve whines, and it’s the sweetest thing Bucky has ever heard, save for his next words. “You’re so good to me, Buck,” he slurs out dreamily, so fucked out Bucky knows he’s about ready to come. “Love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>F</em><em>uck</em>, baby, you’re good to me too,” Bucky swears, hips snapping forward against Steve’s canted up ass. “My good boy. Love you right back.”</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, just as Bucky predicted, Steve is shivering and pushing weakly at Bucky’s bicep a moment later, praise sinking in deep and getting him that much needier. The strength he normally carries is nowhere to be seen, and it hits Bucky so hard that he’s ready to go right along with Steve when the blonde whispers out “Gonna come.” He only gets closer when a quiet “<em>please</em>” comes next. </p><p> </p><p>“Wanna come for me? You gonna be good and come for me?” Bucky rasps out, bracing all his weight up on one arm- his <em> flesh </em> arm- so he slide the other down between them to wipe up some of the excess slick where Steve’s body is stretched out around him, getting the metal of his palm slick enough for it to be an easy slide when he fits it around Steve’s cock and starts jerking him off. Steve nods, even more frantic at the sight of Bucky’s non bionic limb holding the bulk of him up like it’s nothing. ”<em>Come</em>, sweetheart. Now.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve looks up at him, mouth slack and eyes gazing so reverently upon Bucky’s tousled hair and sweat-shiny face that it’s almost worshipful. That look hits Bucky like a punch to the gut- and a few moments later when Steve moans and shoots his release all over their abs, Bucky is following right after him, exhaling heavy as the waves of his orgasm rush over him and empty out to fill up Steve’s body, now going soft and sensitive beneath him. </p><p> </p><p>Rocking in a final time, Bucky sighs and stills his body to drape over Steve’s, uncaring about the mess and now soiled shirt pressed between them. Just like earlier with the treadmill, now that he’s stopped moving, his muscles are sizzling with the satisfying sting of well spent exertion. </p><p> </p><p>Humming and letting Steve tuck his face into his neck, he lets them both take a few minutes to cool down before speaking, aware that Steve is always a little overwhelmed by sensory input after he comes thanks to his variation of serum heightened senses. Once their breathing has both evened out, he strokes Steve’s hair softly and presses a kiss to the crown of his head. “You with me, pal?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve groans, burrowing even deeper into Bucky’s hold and tugging him closer like he’s some sort of weighted blanket. That’s okay, though. Bucky is willing to be anything for him, truth be told.</p><p> </p><p>“Gimme a minute and I’ll be up and running.” He sounds wrecked still, much to Bucky’s satisfaction. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky snorts, but doesn’t move to pull out yet. “I’ve had more than enough running today. What do you say we spend the rest of the day in bed, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Steve’s response is muffled into Bucky’s neck. “You don’t want me to cook you a big good luck dinner before you leave?”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky laughs and feels Steve start to stroke a lazy hand over the muscles of his back, taking that as a sign it’s okay to move now. “Mm, maybe I’ll just eat <em> you</em>.” Flopping on the bed next to him to kick off his half stripped clothing and licking a line of Steve’s come off his hand, he winks at him before opening his arms in invitation to cuddle. “C’mere.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve pauses to rid himself of the soiled henley as well, but it’s only a few moments until Bucky finds himself with an armful of now-naked super soldier again, pushing up contentedly against him and tucking himself so close that he’s halfway underneath again. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d probably ruin your nutrition,” Steve says sleepily. He sounds ready to take a nap, even with the sunlight currently filtering in through their bedroom windows and the come still leaking out of him. It’s barely one o’clock: “Wouldn’t want all your hard work to be for nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I can indulge.” Bucky kisses his hair before stroking a hand through it, holding him like he’s something precious (he is). “‘Sides, I got ruined for you a long time ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Longer than you know.” It’s an honest answer. </p><p> </p><p>Steve’s quiet for a minute, but when he speaks back up his voice is hopeful. “So...did you mean it about the tags, or…”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky smiles and pulls away to look at him, eyes crinkling up when Steve just clutches tighter onto his waist like he has any need to be embarrassed for asking this after what they just did. What they’ve been <em> doing </em> for a century. “Well, I never quite got the chance to give you them in good circumstances the way I wanted to, so yeah. I meant it.”</p><p> </p><p>Another quiet moment. And then, tentatively, “Would you want mine as well?”</p><p> </p><p>It might be out of place for those who only know Steve in the field to imagine him sounding so soft, so uncertain- hell, it’s not something even their friends get to hear very often in this century with how uptight Steve had made himself out to be before Bucky came back around- but something about hearing him this way always makes Bucky think back to the first time he’d kissed him. Cut Bucky off in the middle of his own planned out confession by the same pair of lips currently pressing against his collarbone, sure in the moment but unbearably shy the next. Afraid Bucky didn’t want it. As if he hadn’t just <em> said </em> he loved him out loud. </p><p> </p><p>Steve Rogers. Smart as a whip but still the same mook Bucky fell for back when they were both too young and naive to understand the concept of what they were feeling. </p><p> </p><p>He does the exact same thing he had done back then, pulling him in by the back of the neck into a kiss that leaves nothing more to be said- but after leaning away, he gives him an answer anyways. “Of course I do. I want anything as long as it comes from you, dumbass.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve flushes red, but seems to be feeling too satisfied at the thought of trading tags again to offer much of a protest at being called dumb. “Just making sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“A century together and <em> I’m just making sure,</em> he says,” Bucky exasperates jokingly. </p><p> </p><p>Steve squints at him before pinching at his chest in retaliation. “Jerk.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky pinches him back, but because he’s a dirty cheat, he goes straight for the nipple instead. He damn well aware of how sensitive they are. Steve squeaks indignantly and Bucky laughs, smacking away his responding hand when he tries to get even. “<em>Punk. </em>C’mon, let’s go get cleaned up so we can come back and cuddle with less come involved. I still stink from the gym.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you do smell pretty awful,” Steve agrees. He yelps when Bucky twists his nipple again, glaring at him petulantly with his <em> Captain America is disappointed in you </em> face thats effects are completely offset by his sex fluffed hair and bare body curled up beneath it. It doesn’t work on Bucky even when they aren’t naked, but it’s still cute. “You <em> are </em> awful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, sugar. I’ll make it up to you,” Bucky coos, purposely over the too to make Steve wrinkle his nose. “Don’t be sore at me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we’re both already sore enough. You gonna carry me to the shower to make it up to me, or will that be too much on your back, old man?” Steve asks, eyes practically sparkling when Bucky looks down at him with an amused smile, nodding once before scooping Steve up once more. This time, bridal style. </p><p> </p><p>Bucky smacks a kiss to his hair and answers even while he’s already in the process of getting to what Steve had suggested. “Yes. <em> Obviously</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The look Steve gives him from his arms is blatantly adoring, which is the best thing about Steve- he might be an open book for Bucky in most other regards, but this is what he’s really most obvious about. How much he loves one Bucky Barnes, no matter what shape or size he chooses to come in. </p><p> </p><p>And whichever shape that is, Bucky Barnes will <em> always </em> love him right back. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i’m on tumblr @stevebuckyinc where i post edits and a lot of things about sub steve and dom bucky. if you enjoyed, feel free to leave a comment here or drop by there ! see you next time.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>